


kabosu

by genuinehope



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dogs, M/M, Memes, Mutual Pining, Twitter, soft, they love memes and dogs and maybe each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genuinehope/pseuds/genuinehope
Summary: hansol checks the twitter tag #memedog at least once a week and one day he sees a tweet of a boy dabbing next to a brown poodle and he follows the boy for more dog updates (yeah right)





	kabosu

it all started when hansol saw a doge meme.

He'd never thought that seeing a picture of a shiba inu edited with phrases that are grammatically incorrect in comic sans would make him so happy.

From then on he abandoned his 9gag account for the twitter account he made ten minutes after following the link underneath the post of the soft japanese dog that lead to the twitter kabosu's owner used to post pictures of the sweet dog.

this would lead him deep into the world of meme dogs and he wouldn't regret it.

especially because it would spice up his love life as well.


End file.
